


Carols

by Bandersnatch91



Series: 25 Days of Fic [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, French Kissing, M/M, carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandersnatch91/pseuds/Bandersnatch91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock drags John outside to listen to the carolers, but John is having none of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterssheild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterssheild/gifts).



> Didn't really know how to do this prompt of carols, so I just threw something in there, and some Johnlock fluff.

**-Carols-**

“What are we doing again?” John grumbled as he pulled his coat tighter as Sherlock ushered him outside to a group of carolers singing on their doorstep of 221B Baker Street in London, England. It was cold outside and the sun seemed to have only just been up in the sky and had finally gone to bed for the day. Something that he should be doing and something that Sherlock was not allowing him to do.

“We are going to listen to the carolers John; I thought you would enjoy this.” At the rather dark look John gave him, a rather bored stare mixed with an accusing look complemented by a rather raised blond eyebrow. “Where’s your Christmas spirit?” Sherlock chided with a small crooked grin present on his face.

“I must have left it upstairs in my bed.” John grumbled as he was handed a nice warm cup of tea from Mrs. Hudson.  He thanked her with a soft murmur and turned his eyes to the carolers. Most of them within the group were kids a few of them joined with their parents and he couldn’t understand exactly why they had to be outside to hear them. He personally could hear them fine from their flat upstairs.

“Isn’t it exciting? That one there,” Sherlock murmured to John as he sipped his tea his breath coming out in a white puff of heated breath. “Obviously goes to a music school, he’s dating that one over there in the red scarf.”

John knew right then what Sherlock was doing. He was people watching and enjoying his favorite past time, trying to figure each and every one out. John let out a sigh ignoring Sherlock’s ramblings as he finished his cup of tea and after a few songs from the carolers gave them a nod and headed back inside.

He returned the cup to Mrs. Hudson, and then headed upstairs closing the door to their flat. Once he was safely inside with two doors between him and Sherlock he collapsed against the door running a hand over his face. Honestly he couldn’t understand what fascination Sherlock had with figuring other people out, but he figured it kept the walls clear of any holes then he supposed it was fine, just as Sherlock didn’t drag him into any meaningless types of affair with people.

Since Sherlock’s death he had rather a hard time relating to people, and though Sherlock seemed to have the same issue he had, he at least tried to understand what people did and why they did it. It was after all the reason he had gotten a job as a police detective consultant for a hobby. There were many things that made him curious about Sherlock but tonight he was not going to try to solve the puzzle that was Sherlock. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his coat and sat down by the fireplace trying to warm him up from the cold, and perhaps unwind enough to go back to bed.

Like all things related to Sherlock, it was not John’s option to go to bed as Sherlock returned with a vigor that brought a light to the room. Sherlock sat down in John’s lap leaning close to John blue eyes careful and concise. “You left.” It wasn’t a statement, it was an accusation.

“It was cold and I would have liked to settle down for the night to sleep thank you.” John pointed out.

Sherlock let out a laugh. “You’re not sleeping are you, and it seems you are rather keyed up actually. I thought I would have been fun to listen to the carolers sing. It reminds me of a more nostalgic time in my life, don’t you agree.” Sherlock took this moment to wrap his arms around John’s neck his forehead resting on John’s own his lips pulled tightly in a smile.

John silently swore if it wasn’t how smart Sherlock was, he would actually think he was a rather big kid. He sighed closing his eyes in resignation and agreed. “Yes, it does, doesn’t it?”

“That’s exactly right! That’s why I wanted to share that experience with you, of course that’s why I chose you, you know. Because you get it, I don’t have to explain anything you automatically know and I use your wit to help me with any missing pieces I miss.”

John blushed at the compliment and smiled tightly. “You think so?”

“I know so.” Sherlock murmured against his lips.

John closed the small gap between their lips kissing Sherlock with a soft brush of his lips and parted them slightly hands wrapping around Sherlock’s waist pulling him closer.  Sherlock seemed to have other ideas. He tiled his head and pressing his tongue forward and into John’s mouth. The taste of tea enveloped Sherlock’s taste buds and he leaned further clicking their teeth together as he went in for a more potent taste of John. If asked Sherlock would state he never tired of John’s taste, and especially after he had a cup of tea, it always seemed to add something more to their little meeting of lips.

Sherlock pressed himself against John enjoying the way John’s hands seemed to have a mind of their own and slip into his jeans making him groan with want. The slight squeeze to his ass gave him an automatic response of grinding down onto John’s crotch. Sherlock broke the kiss breathing heavily, joined by John. They said nothing as they slowly evened out their breathing only to fall back into a breath taking make out.

Sherlock was pushed from the couch, and was soon joined on the floor by John his eyes shining happily. “Did I press one of your buttons?” Sherlock grinned, his eyes meeting John’s own, and he couldn’t help but flash his perfect whitened teeth.

John groaned grabbing a fistful of Sherlock’s hair pulling him forward, and just before he kissed him he couldn’t help but warn, “Shut up, you.” kissing him with a rather loud wet smack that left Sherlock breathless. They knew eventually they would have to move to a more comfortable setting but for the moment neither of them wanted to move on this Christmas Eve night, and rather wanting to spend the moment in each other’s good graces sucking face.

 

**-End-**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is rather sad really, this challenge is almost over with, just two more left to go. =[  
> Hope you enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing this I felt Sherlock was a bit OOC in this, oh wells..
> 
> Happy Holidays,
> 
> Bandersnatch91


End file.
